


You should’ve listened to you father’s words

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Apple can turn into a wolf, Apple is Lance Sterling’s daughter, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Pet Names, Rape, Villain Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Apple was being trained by her father AKA Lance Sterling. She went in a mission with him to find a  assassin drones who being sold by armed dear. Until she met a man who possibly makes her full of regret of joining the WTUV.
Relationships: Killian (Spies in Disguise) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Be careful what you chose

She smirks at the man who just got her dad’s joke. “I’m going to show to show you pain you can’t imagine.” “Daddy!” She ran to kicked him where it hurts. “That’s what you get asshole!” She smirked. He snarls at her. “Even that you caught me and if I was your pleasure slave!” She smirks. You probably tech your kid follow in your feet steps!” She smirking big. He turns to her with sinister smile; that smirk of hers turn to a scared look. He walks to her but she dodges him.

One of Kimora’s grunts shot Lance in the chest. “Daddy!” He devilish grins at her. She tried running to him but fails because he grabs her from her hair and pulls her to him. “HEY, LET GO!” She yells. She bit his hand making him cussed quietly.

Grabbing her arm, very tight. “Don’t touch me!” She barked. She turns to see him; laying there unconscious. “You can’t let him die!” She cried. He ignores her while he smirks. He pulls her all to the helicopter. She hit him on his Robo hand but he kept squeezing harder. He drags her to the helicopter

“Where are we’re going?” She growls. He smirks at her. When they arrived at his base. The scientist saw her swallows hard and knowing what’s going to happen to her. He took to a room with no bed. 

Throws her in the room and pushes her to the ground. He locks the door, she had butterflies in her stomach knowing what's going to happen. He walks to her with a filthy smile. He bends down to her, she growls at him. 

“You know, I’m still going to stop you in your plans!” She spat. “Oh really?” He chuckles darkly. “What happens if it’s over one drug to manage to stop a long drive?” He said with sneer at her, she snarl and frowning in confusion. “Shall we get start it?” He said smoothly. She got the point and spat in his face, his face foamed at bit. “Never in your life!” She grits her teeth. Have it your way then, he gnashed his teeth.

She did a spin kick where she hit him where it hurts. He groaned in pain. She crawls forward to get away from him but he pulled her legs back to him. 

He aggressively flips her back to her back, she groaned. She couldn’t even move due to the man’s grip. He hits her hard on the face, she winces. He unbuttons her uniform. She tried to turn into a wolf but sadly fails. “Why can’t I change into my wolf foam!” She said quietly. She kept trying to get out of his grip but fails, he chuckled at her small attempts. 

He throws her blouse and pants of her uniform to the side, making her blood run cold. He caress her body, his hands went behind her back siding off her sports bra and pulls off her boyshorts, squeaks like a mouse. Throws it to the side of the floor. He wicked grin at her, making her stomach turn.

Her eyes watered, trying to push him away… But failed. He released his grip on her, started unbuckling his belt, making her stomach turn upside down. Knowing the next part is where he pulls down his boxers. Her eyes grew big as whale, she saw a BIG dick hang between his legs, trebles.

“Is it, too big for you?” He raised a eyebrow. She kicked him again in the cock, he snarls. He pulls her hard enough to make feel his cock. Rubs it top of her cunt, she look to other side of the wall, he moved her head to face him. He lay himself on her, pushed with force and a thumping in her. He kissed aggressively, he pushed and thrusted in her teenage core, he moaned between her lips. He pulls out to catches his breath; she felt his hot breath on her face, even a drop of sweat.

He moves up and down, biting down on her neck, red mark it is noticeable. He spilled cum all over her. She felt a warm liquid going though her core, spends a seeds. “Why don’t you have a turn?” He whispers in her ear. She shook head, saying no. “You want me to do for you…?” He raised an eyebrow, she sniffs and tears stream down her face, she feels a warm liquid in her body. “Are you all wet?” He whispers. “I guess you are?” He filthy grin. “Fuck you… She cussed at him. He smacked her and kept thrusting hard on her. “How old are you? What is your name?” He asked with curiously smile. “Sixteen and it’s Apple…. She said quietly. “A virgin…huh?” He smirked at her as he nuzzles on her ear. “This is your first having sex?” She nodded at him. 

He sinisterly smile at her. “Can you stop please… I think I had enough?” She asked with sadden eyes. “So you want me to stop?” He gave awe down to her face. 

“Are you tried?” He devilishly smile, she nodded. “One more round?” He said with daring eyes. “NO!” She screamed at him. He didn’t listen, continuing. Finally he was finished with her; he enjoying seeing her bust in to tears. 

“Can I go home? I promise I won’t tell anyone about your plans and that you raped me.” She cried. “You can’t go home remember?” He said with fake sad tone. “WHAT! Why?” She asked with tears in her eyes. “You don’t remember?” He said to her with a glare. She paused to remember then realize what she said early.

“No.. I’m not your toy or your pet!” She shook her head in disagreement. “You are... He said to her with a hissed. “My Daddy will come and recuse me! He will beat the crap of you!” She yells it to him. “He’s not coming… He’s dead.” He broke down to her. 

“But cheer up you have me!” He said with a sneer. “I don’t want to be you!” She barks with tears. “I own you now and get use to it!” He snarled. He left her there to cry. Apple ate her own words about joining the WTUV with her father and when she ever listened to her father’s words… 

Her eyes went blurry, and went to a deep sleep. 

“DADDY!” She screamed. She woke up in a room that wasn’t her room, she looked down and saw a white short dress on her. The room had desk, lamp, bookshelf, dresser and reading sofa.

She hope someone will come to recuse her….


	2. After waking unconscious, pregnancy event

She tried to get up but failed because she was chained by her right foot. She touched her chest to see that her necklace was still there. It was.“Daddy, where are you?” She paused to remember that he died. She began to breathe heavily. “Think of a plan!” As she thought quickly to find a plan, she decided to pretend to be asleep. “Clonk clonk”. The steps were getting near the door.

She hears the door open, he walks to the desk, putting his coat on the chair. “Are you really sleeping?” She breathed hard, he smugly smiles. “You want to play games with me? Let’s play games!” He devilishly smiles.

He walked next to her, she started to tremble, he smirked. He went to untie her white dress, slipping it off her, she closed her eyes tight. He threw it to the floor.. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his boxer, she screamed.

He hopped over her hips, she slapped him in the face, he snarled at her. He hits her so hard, making her nose bleed and a small bruise. “Hold still!” He barked at her.

She kept hitting him but the one wrong move, she did for the worst. She turned pale when she made him boiling mad. He hit her aggressively, grabbed her jaw to make her face him. “Your father caused a lot of damage and recklessness, now doesn’t he?” Apple puzzled at him in confusion. “W-what do you mean?” He smirked at her.

“After he took everything from me,” maimed me, killed my men.” He showed her his burnt face, her eyes grew wide. “Now I’m having my sweet revenge on his daughter.” He whispered in her ear. 

He lays a kiss on her lip moving down on her neck, sucking on the previous bite marks. “Please don’t…. Before she could finish her sentence, he pushed in hard. He moves at a fast pace, she cries in his chest. “Are you crying?” He looks at her with a smirk. 

He continued to do it more. Though out the days she was beaten and raped. 

Five days later….

She was covered in bruises and scars, she stared at the door. He enters the room, she jerks back from him. He smirks at her being afraid of him. She saw him holding a dish of chicken and Vegetables. Went back to lock the door.

Her face froze and smelled the yummy aroma. He unlocked her chained foot. She saw him, ran to the chicken and vegetables. She ate so fast due her being so hungry.

“Don’t eat so fast because you’re going to get sick.” He told her but she ignored him. “I guess you were hungry?” She nodded. “That’s because you didn’t feed me for five days!” She cried, he smirked.

“C…can…I…take…a..shower?” She asked with shaky voice. “Of course,” She had the butterflies in her stomach again. She enter the bathroom, got undressed, seeing the scars and bruises on her face, even on her body.

She jerks her head to the door, panting hard. He locks the door, darkly smiles at her. She covers her breast with her arms crossed over them. He pushes her to wall, he unbuckled the belt, separates her arms hashly.

“Let’s make a deal?” He whispers in her ear, she stares at him with fear and shakes.

“W…What…type…of…deal?” She sniffs. “I want you to move along with me, and I will give you dinner as a reward,” He played with her hair as he curling it in his robot hand. She bit her lip, but sighs. 

She nods, he smirks at her. She went with his rhythm. 

Two weeks later…

She runs to the bathroom,  
Vomits, Did it for about four times. He passed her a pregnancy test, she felt chills down her spine. She Waited for 5 minutes, seeing it being positive, she busted into tears. “Apple cakes? What does it say?” He frowns. 

He opened the door, seeing her head on her knees and hearing her cry. “Apple cakes…?” She lifts her full of tears and terror in her eyes. “Apple cakes, what does it say?” She shakily passed him the pregnancy test. “Positive… He wickedly smiles but frowns at her. 

He tried to touch her stomach, she slaps his hands, he huffs at her. “MY DADDY WAS RIGHT! I miss him…. She busted into tears, he stared at her with pain. “He’s right…?” She nods at him with tears in her. “He tried to protect me from people like YOU!” He sighs and regrets terrorizing her. 

He tried to smooth her face. She jerks from him, he cusses that made her even more to cry. He moved her hair from her face, lay a gentle kiss and placed his hand on her belly. “We need to work together to raise our child.” He smoothed her face, she cried. You probably will give me a son, he held her hand tight. “What if you have a daughter?” She whispered. “Even better!” He grins.

She hopes her son won’t end up like his father.


	3. Mother of his baby and her new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the same thing but little bit of swapping things

16 weeks later….

She has a big belly now.  
She sits by the window watching the waves of the ocean. She was wearing a dress and a blanket over her shoulders. “You’re hungry? Me too!” She rubbed her belly. 

She tries to get up but fails. He saw her and ran to help her. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” She barked, he huffs at her. “I don’t need your help!” She tries to get up but fails he smirks at her knowing she does. 

He helped her.  
She put one hand on her belly, started to walk to the kitchen. She was mucking on a cookie. “What would you grandpa say about you?” She rubbed her belly. “He's probably looking for the man who impregnated me and beat him up!” She laughs. 

“Daddy is a big jerk!” She spoke to them. He saw her speaking to them, smiled. “How are they doing, Apple Cakes?” He asked, she growls. “FINE!” She grits her teeth. “Just hungry… She frowns. 

He made her chicken with vegetables. She ate all of it. She puts her hand on her belly, smoothes it. “Apple cakes, you look beautiful.” He grins but it makes her upset. “Why are you lying?” She barks. 

“I’m not!” She cusses at him. “Like you care about me after you beat me, raping me for revenge, giving me scars and bruises!” She cried, he frowned. “Why are you treating me like a princess?” She frowns. 

“You’re the mother of my child and… Because you don’t deserve to be beaten or rape.” He looks at her with a frown, she smiles softly but then growls. He rubs her belly, smiling at her. 

“I wonder who our child would look like?” He told her with a smile. Maybe with your eyes or mine, he smiles softly. “I think you might have four?” He grins. She bit her lip. 

The day of the birth has come. She kicked him because he was delivering their baby. She screams in pain but relief after giving birth to their quadruplets. She was all tired and sweaty. 

He kissed her on the forehead and praised her. The only thing she knew is that she’s newly mother, smiling at her babies but frowns because her son looks a lot like his dad. 

He kisses her softly on her lips. “Apple cakes, didn’t we do a good job?” He softly whispered to her. 

She didn’t answer but only remembers her father’s words…

“It’s a dangerous world out there, full of criminals and men who are stronger than you… If that’s what you want, I can’t stop you.” Lance’s words that made her cry in regret.

The end


End file.
